The invention relates to a bottle closing device, especially constructed for a one time use in connection with bottles for holding medicines or the like.
Bottle closure devices are known in many different modifications including so-called crown caps, twist-off caps and many other versions. However, prior art bottle closure devices do not combine the features which are desirable for special purposes such as the closing of medicine containing bottles. Such closing devices must guarantee that the content of a bottle is the original filling and not some substitute or refill.